


James and Alex

by boredomsMuse



Series: October Prompts [10]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Grimms Academy - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Death, Reincarnation, although no death in fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: James and Alex aren't friends.Vivi isn't sure why they aren't friends, but she's determined to fix it.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Mermaid, Kinda - Relationship, they're reincarated
Series: October Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951741
Kudos: 4





	James and Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Crossover/ **Rarepair**
> 
> This is set in my Grimms Academy universe, a universe where fairy tale characters are reincarnated and attend a school (Grimms Academy) where they learn to take their fairy tale characters place. This rirtual keeps those fairy tale values alive.
> 
> Except the main characters think that's bullshit and they'd like their life back.
> 
> How does it fit the prompt, you ask? Well there's a pairing in this that is quite possibly my otp for the series except it won't ever be canon and because it is not out in the world yet, no one else ships it. Truly the rarest of pairs.
> 
> Still no matching picture, and I don't have the next prompt up on patreon yet (that's coming tonight) but I do have [other drabbles up there if you want to read them](https://linktr.ee/kailsmusings)

James and Alex aren’t friends. 

Infact, they’re very pointedly not friends and for all Vivi’s research into the Curse Breakers Club, she can’t figure out why. She’s pretty sure they used to be friends, or at least they used to tolerate each other. After all, they were in the club together. As fair as Vivi can tell, they  _ started  _ the club.

Clearly  _ something _ happened. Vivi just can’t figure out what.

“You could just ask them.” Peter points out, watching her watch James. 

“I asked you.” Vivi says.

“I don’t know what happened, it happened before I got here.” Peter says, just like he did when Vivi asked. 

“Exactly, and if they haven’t told you they won’t tell me. Then they’ll know I’m onto them.” Vivi claims. Shaking his head, Peter grabs one of Vivi’s chips and looks away. 

“Why do you even care so much?” He asks, following her gaze towards the villians table. James doesn’t notice their gaze, chatting with Norin as they eat. “I mean, it doesn’t affect the club. They both show up to the meetings.”

“It’s not about the club.” It was, at first, back when Vivi needed them both to show up. But now… it’s different. “I just think they’re really hurt. Don’t you?” She eventually explains, quietly. 

“...” Peter doesn’t say anything a moment, sharing her frown. Norin looks up, raising an eyebrow when he catches Peter staring. Shaking his head to assure his boyfriend, Peter looks away again. “Figuring it out is one thing but I don’t know if you can fix it Vivi.”

“I have to try.” 

* * *

Despite what she tells Peter, Vivi does consider asking Alex. 

Technically, it would be easier. Since Alex is a hero and they’re actually allowed to talk.

But Vivi’s pretty sure that Alex would run. He does that alot, she’s noticed. Escaping into the enchanted forest when things become too hard. According to Peter, he has a way off the school grounds. One that he gets away with, only because he always comes back.

Besides, Vivi’s been watching.

Whatever happened between them, Alex is the one that got hurt. She can tell in the way James looks at Alex, the way Alex never looks at James. She can tell in the way they talk at meetings, James too casual and Alex too dismissive. One is guilty, one is angry. It’s so clear to Vivi now, she’s surprised she ever missed it.

So no, she can’t ask Alex. Even if asking James requires a fair amount more planning.

“Evening Red.” James greets, wolfish grin in place as he drops from the tree above into their meeting place. The forest has led them both to a clearing, one Vivi has seen plenty in her dreams. She doesn't tell him that.

“James.” Vivi returns, rolling her eyes at his dramatics.

“What can I do for you?” James asks, leaning against one of the trees. 

“I wanted to ask you something.” Vivi starts. “What happened between you and Alex?” The shift in James’ demeanor is immediate. His shoulders slump and his smile drops, the forest floor suddenly a lot more interesting than anything else.

“Finally giving up trying to figure it out, huh?” He asks.

“You knew?” Vivi frowns.

“We have a very small group of friends, and they’re not very good at keeping secrets.” James claims. “Keeping unimportant secrets.” He corrects when Vivi doesn’t respond. 

“So?” She prompts. Sighing, James lowers himself to the ground.

“It’s really not important.” He claims. mumbling. “It’s old news.”

“It’s clearly still important.” Vivi argues, sitting next to him. Sighing again, James lets his head fall back against the tree. “I won’t think any less of you James.” Vivi assures, softly.

“...I think I broke his heart.” James finally admits.

“What happened?” Vivi presses when James pauses again.

“We grew up together.” James starts. “Most people show up when they’re thirteen, but I’ve been here since birth and Alex since he was seven. We got along, and they aren’t as strict about the whole heroes and villains before highschool.”

“But then highschool started.” Vivi guesses, frowning when James shakes his head.

“We could have worked around that. I mean, the rest of us have.” James sighs. “No, it was just before highschool. Remy had just gone… missing, Snow was away, and the school was starting to fill up. I was scared and I was lonely and I was stupid. I figured… I figured if I didn’t hang out with Alex I wouldn’t be two of those things. So… I stopped. But we were best friends so of course he came and sat with me at lunch and I… I said some pretty horrible things. In front of everyone. I called him a fake.” James explains, curling in on himself further and further as he continued.

“No wonder he’s mad.” Is all Vivi can think to say, which gets a sad chuckle from James.

“Yeah.” He says, running a hand through his hair. “He deserves to hate me forever for that but I… I don’t want him to, you know? I want to make it up to him. That’s why I agreed to this whole Curse Breakers Club. I thought maybe… but I guess that was pretty stupid, huh?”

“It wasn’t stupid.” Vivi assures. She hasn’t thought of a follow up statement but James looks… Vivi’s never seen him so gutted. “I’m sure he’ll warm up to you again James, you just have to give it time.”

“I don’t think so Vivi. All this has brought up a lot of memories and the more I think about it, the more I realize he had a crush on me. And I… I had a crush on him. I still do. But I missed my chance.” James says. The words make Vivi’s heart ache. A part of her, the part that’s been a little in love with James since day one, wants to scream. Wants to tell James he has missed his chance, that he should move on.

But it’s only a small part.

Vivi takes a breath and replies, “you don’t know that.” 

“I’m pretty sure I do.” James argues.

“I just mean… maybe Alex had reasons like yours. Maybe he wanted to join the club because he missed you too.” Vivi offers.

“He barely even looks at me.” James reminds, mumbling and broken.

“What if I talk to him?” Vivi suggests. “He’ll talk to me.”

“You’re wasting your time.” James claims. Which, Vivi notes, isn’t a no.

* * *

“You’re not very subtle, you know.” Alex comments one night, after the club meeting has concluded and he and Vivi are cleaning up.

“What do you mean?” Vivi asks, in her best innocent voice.

“You’ve been trying to get me alone all week.” Alex says, rolling his eyes at her tone. “And I saw the looks the lot of you were giving before. Just spit it out already. Do you not want me coming anymore?” 

“What?” Vivi frowns, freezing at the words. “Of course we want you coming. Why would you think that?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I mean it makes sense. With the meetings I miss and the way Grimm watches me more closely than the rest of you. Besides I know things get… tense when James and I are in the same room.” Alex elaborate, shrugging and trying to look unbothered. 

“I am not kicking you out Alex.” Vivi says, as firmly as she can manage. “Grimm’s watching you because  _ we _ broke into his secret liar, that’s not on you. And James… wel from what I’ve heard that’s not your fault either.”

“What you’ve heard?” Alex repeats, somehow getting more tense.

“From what James told me, about what he did.” Vivi clarifies.

“And what did he tell you?” Alex asks, teeth clenched.

“That he was stupid.” Vivi says. “That he wishes he could take it back.”

“Bullshit.” Alex spits. “He got what he wanted, didn’t he? He's the top dog on campus now, all the other villians love him.”

“But he lost you.” Vivi points out, softly. “He misses you.”

“What’s there to miss?” Alex scoffs, rolling his eyes again. “Some fake Ariel who got one of his only friends killed.”

“Remy’s death wasn’t your fault.” Vivi claims.

“You weren’t there.” Alex snaps before she can continue. “Remy’s dead because I started this club and I wasn’t good at hiding it. Hell, Sebastian’s dead because I joined and wasn’t good at hiding it.”

“What?” Vivi says, barely breathing. “What happened to Sebastian?” Alex’s shoulders go tense again, clearly not having meant to say that.

“Forget it, it’s not your problem to deal with.” He mumbles, quickly making his way to the door. “And tell James it doesn’t matter. He and my dad just had the same idea, better to leave me behind before someone gets hurt.” He’s out the door before Vivi can say anything else.

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Vivi can’t catch Alex alone over the next week. It’s fine, she thinks, she’ll catch him at the next meeting.

Except Alex doesn’t come to the next meeting.

“I’ve barely seen him all week,” Peter mutters, tapping his leg anxiously, “but I thought I was just missing him. It’s not the first time.”

“He’s been in class.” Snow says, sounding as unbothered as usual. “Although I haven’t seen him at lunch.”

“I’m sure he’s okay, it’s not too odd for Alex to go silent for a week or two.” Norin suggests, although he doesn’t sound so sure.

“That’s what I was thinking.” Peter mumbles.

“I’m just worried.” Vivi sighs.

“I’ll go look for him.” James says, pushing off one of the clubhouse desks.

“How?” Peter frowns. “No one can find Alex when he doesn’t want to be found.”

“James can.” Snow says.

“I know where he hides out.” James elbroates only slightly. “As long as he’s not in the library, I’ll find him.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Norin asks, cautiously. 

“It’s that or sharing his hideouts so you can check on him so…” James trails off, shrugging.

“Okay.” Petter whispers. “Just, let him know we’re worried?” James gives him a thumbs up before disappearing, magical speed taking him into the forest in a blink of the eye.

* * *

There’s magic in the enchanted forest, magic and personality. When the enchanted forest moves, it does so with purpose. Leading the walker where it wants, trapping them deep within. Only those of the first had any hope to move with it. Normally, that would not include a mermaid. Whether or not he has legs.

But Alex grew up in the enchanted forest. Trapped at the Academy for being Ariel, hated by the Academy for being male. The enchanted forest was the only place he felt like he could breath. Even James isn’t as close to the forest - and James is a big bad wolf, arguably the most ‘of the forest’ character there is.

It’s possible then, that James  _ won’t _ find Alex. Even knowing exactly where he is, the forest might keep James away. 

It doesn’t.

James slips in a familiar clearing almost as soon as he leaves the clubhouse and he has to wonder, was it Alex that wanted to be found? Or did the forest want James to find him? James supposes it doesn’t really matter.

The clearing is small. It’s not even a clearing, really. Just a section where the trees aren’t so dense. A part of the forest with just enough room for a treehouse, built by a couple of ten years and a lot of stolen wood. There’s even a swing. 

Or there was. The swing is long gone now, just frayed and rotting rope. The treehouse doesn’t look far beyond, now more a rotting platform than anything. 

“Alex?” James calls as he draws closer to the rotten remains of his childhood. A lump on the platform startles, a cursed foot slamming against rotten wood. Alex doesn’t even have time to wince before the platform is crumbling beneath him. “Alex!” James shouts it this time, racing forward in time to catch the falling teen. Alex is too light in his arms, his breath panicked.

“What were you doing up there?!” James asks, worried. “This place is falling apart!”

“Everything always is.” Alex mutters, regaining (most) of his calm quickly. “You can put me down.”

“You could have gotten hurt.” James reminds, not putting Alex down. 

“I was fine until you showed up.” Alex huffs, glaring into the distance. “What are you even doing here?”

“Looking for you.” James says. “Everyone’s worried.”

“They shouldn’t be. I’m fine.” Alex claims.

“You’re hiding out in the middle of the forest.” James argues.

“I’m still showing up to class, aren’t I? Grimm hasn’t done anything.” Alex returns.

“That’s not…” James pauses, shaking his head and trying very hard not to shake Alex too. “We weren’t worried about Grimm doing something. We were worried about  _ you _ .”

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Alex doubles down.

“Vi says you left the last meeting in a bad mood, and no one’s been able to talk to you since.” James says. “That’s something to worry about Alex.”

“What do you, of all people, care?” Alex snaps, finally turning his glare to James. “Just let go B.” Whatever James was going to say flies right out of his head, too surprised to hear the childhood nickname. From the look of his wide eyes, Alex is just as surprised.

“Been a while since you called me that.” James eventually mumbles, just to break the silence.

“I didn’t mean to.” Alex claims. “I’ve just been… thinking too much lately.” He adds, quietly.

“I’ve been thinking too.” James says. “About the past.”

“Why?” Alex asks, defenses already raising.

“Because I was an idiot.” James answers. “I… I fucked up A, when I pushed you away.”

“Yes, I’m sure Vivi really wants us to get along. I’m doing my best, your bullshit apology isn’t going to help.” Alex scoffs.

“It’s not bullshit.” James swears.

“Of course it’s bullshit.” Alex spits back. “What’s there to regret James? You got your friends, you didn’t end up dead like Remy, or high like Snow. Really, you won.”

“Snow and Remy are  _ not  _ your fault.” James stresses, frowning. 

“Of course it’s my fault.” Alex says, so matter-of-factly that James has to hold him a little tighter. “I started the Curse Breakers, Remy got killed because of it. Vivi’s clear proof that when this club is done right, no one dies.”

“Or maybe we’re not fucking twelve anymore.” James argues. “We were kids in over our heads Alex, of course we were going to get caught.” 

“If you knew then why tell me then!” Alex shouts.

“Of course I didn’t know back then! Hindsight is twenty-twenty Alex. Looking back of course we got caught, but that’s on Grimm not you. Don’t take the blame off of him.” James snaps.

“I’m not! It wouldn’t have happened if-” James doesn’t let him finish.

“It wouldn’t have happened if a lot of things!” He claims. “If we’d gone the night before, or the night after. If I was a little faster. If Grimm didn’t turn left. You know what else could have happened? We could have ended up dead too if you’d been a little slower. We could have stayed friends if I’d been a little braver. Then maybe we could have helped Snow, and each other, and a whole lot of things Alex. But we can’t change the past. Only change the now.” His words hang in the air when he’s done, out of breath and feeling more raw than he has in years. 

“Just… let me go already.” Alex finally mumbles, voice tight and tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“No.” James says, firmly. “Never again Alex. Let me prove that to you,  _ please _ .” Alex shuts his eyes, turning his head.

“And what if you do anyway?” He all but whispers. “What am I meant to do then?”

“You’d have an entire club to back you up.” James says. “And probably beat me up.” That almost gets a smile. “Please Alex, let me prove that I’m sorry. That I’m better.” 

“Okay.” Alex decides and for a moment, James stops breathing. “Okay.” 

“Thank you.” James exclaims, sure that his tail is showing just as much joy as his face. That  _ does _ get a smile, and a laugh.

“Now can you let me stand?” Alex asks, still not looking at James but not sounding as guarded as before. It’s something. It’s a start.

“Right, of course.” James nods, carefully helping Alex stand. He doesn’t miss the red-head’s wince as his feet touch the ground. “How bad is it?”

“Oh, you know. As bad as broken glass.” Alex mutters, shrugging one shoulder.

“I can give you a piggy-back ride to the club house?” James offers but Alex winces again.

“Should I even go back?” He asks. “Grimm knows I’m involved, he has to, and last time-” Once more, James cuts him off.

“We know the risks A, we all agreed to it. And I’m sure Peter wants to see for himself that you’re okay.” James pauses. “You are okay, right? Or feeling better at least?” Alex thinks about it for a moment before, hesitantly, nodding.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He says. “I guess, I guess a piggy-back ride would work… thanks B.”


End file.
